


Doing What We Can

by kittymeow321



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Healing, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Teamwork, Wartime Woes, Worldbuilding, everyone has a little magic, galra are shadow creatures, literal hurt and healing, other aliens are different species all on the same world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymeow321/pseuds/kittymeow321
Summary: The Galra are a scourge that have taken over their planet, but at least they've got each other.





	Doing What We Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teki/gifts).



> This is a Valentine's Exchange gift for the amazing Teki! I hope you enjoy!

A leaf brushed against his cheek as he peered through the underbrush. Shiro and Keith had been scouting ahead for the safest path of travel for their group and they had been just about ready to turn back when they stumbled across the outpost. It was a small one as far as outposts go, but Shiro could still see a fair number of Galra guarding it. He glanced over to Keith and they shared a look and a nod of understanding; it wouldn’t be wise for them to try handling this on their own, but it still wouldn’t take too many people to take it down. Shiro turned back to the shadowed creatures surrounding the base, counting out the interval between patrolling guards  while he thought over potential plans. He wouldn’t want Pidge to sneak in and be on her own with that many Galra around. Lance could take out the ones in the towers but they’re in groups and when one goes down the others would sound the alarm and it would defeat the purpose of doing things quietly. Hunk would be best if they wanted to go in strong and finish fast. Maybe have Allur—a chill raced down Shiro’s neck, interrupting his thoughts. Magic was flowing through his arm before he could think, and he turned just in time to see a glowing red blade stop one that was emanating a sinister purple.

* * *

 Slinging bow and arrows onto his back, Lance made his way out of the tent. The flutter of the canvas as it closed behind him was lost in the general noise outside. The whole camp was abuzz with activity as the Alliance awaited news from the scouts; Shiro and Keith had been gone for a while and were expected back at any time. Once they got back it would just be a matter of what orders would be given: attack or relocate. Everything that would be difficult to pack away was already loaded onto carts with people keeping busy with anything and everything that may need to be done. Food was being made, clothes were being mended, and tools were being repaired. Camp was full of smiles and care as everyone went about their tasks, but even through all this the outer edge of camp remained on edge and ready. They could never know when a band of Galra might stumble across them and they needed to be prepared in case they needed to move soon.

Seems like they always needed to move soon.

Lance couldn’t remember the last time he had stayed in one place for more than a few days. Well. That wasn’t the truth, but it was easier to pretend that it was rather than wish for those days back. There were still times where those memories were enough to bring him to his knees, so he had learned to choose his moments. Better to indulge his grief in a time of calm rather than in the middle of battle.

And it seemed like this moment would be one of the latter, judging by the frantic crowd gathering ahead of him.

Lance eased his way through the murmuring group, placing steady hands on shoulders and calming frayed nerves with smooth words and tranquil voice. Many people in their camp were easily unnerved, but nearly all those same people had recently had everything they’d ever known taken from them, so no one could blame them. They had all been there once. Many were still there now. Luckily, since they usually feared the worst, what they got didn’t tend to be so bad.

Lance broke through the front out of the crowd and swore he could hear the gods laughing at his arrogance.

Keith and Shiro were being led into the healing tent. Neither seemed hurt too badly, but Lance could see the nervous way their eyes kept meeting only to jump back to peer off towards the edge of camp they’d come from. He could also see the way Keith cradled his arm to his chest, hiding it from outside eyes. That, and the fact that they were being led at all, was cause for concern. Any time either of them was hurt on a simple scouting mission, the other one would be the only help they would need in getting back. The Olkari man and the Balmeran woman walking next to them seemed innocent enough, but their presence sent dread coiling in Lance’s gut. Lance was never more grateful for his magic’s inclination toward healing as he left the crowd behind and followed the others into the tent.

Keith and Shiro were already seated on cots when Lance made his way in, so he pulled his gloves on and made a beeline for the former while shooting a glance toward the latter. Shiro was calmly watching  as the Olkari carefully checked over his right arm. So no serious injuries there. Good. That just left Keith. The Balmeran woman, who had already pulled her own gloves on, noticed Lance coming with a sense of relief and gestured the small Arusian who had joined them to stand back. They both spared him one last look before returning to what they were probably doing before, the Arusian moving to a table of herbs and the Balmeran returning outside. Keith’s eyes, which had jumped to Lance once he entered the tent, had refused to look at him since, instead flicking around the small space no doubt waiting for something to happen. They jumped from Shiro, to the door, to the shadows of people passing outside, back to Shiro all before Lance made it to the cot.

The fact that Keith was so obviously prepared for an attack was something to be worried about, and Lance felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he resisted the urge to glance around himself. One job at a time.

“So.” Lance paused with his hands on his hips to wait for Keith to look at him to no avail, so he tried a different approach. With a smirk carrying clearly on his voice, he asked, “Just couldn’t wait to pay a visit to Doctor Lance, could you?”

He earned a huff and a mock glare for his troubles, a definite improvement. Keith was still obviously tense, but his eyes were on Lance now and were staying there. “Now why would I want to do that?” Despite the lack of expression when he said this, the amusement was undeniable.

Lance felt a smile twitch at his lips but smoothed it into a look of poised confidence as he waved his hand through the air flippantly. “No need to deny it Keith; we both know I’m irresistible.”

That earned a snort from Keith as his eyes warmed with fondness. That is until there was a loud clatter of pans dropping outside that had Keith straightening in his seat and nearly jumping to his feet. A few heartbeats passed as Keith watched the entrance and Lance watched Keith. Once Keith settled fully back into his seat, Lance wordlessly held his hand out for the arm Keith was still cradling close to his chest. Keith held it out without complaint, but his eyes scanned the area around them for anyone unfortunate enough to catch him injured and vulnerable.

Lance unwrapped the makeshift bandage that had been wrapped around Keith’s forearm, appreciating not for the first time the basic training they all went through. This wound wasn’t very deep, just deep enough that it would be an annoyance in a fight, but they still weren’t very sure what kind of lasting effects the Galran magic would have on them, not to mention the fact that it already seemed to affect Keith differently than it did the other members of their group. When all was said and done, it was better to keep the wound from being exposed to anything and to treat it as soon as possible. Lance let his magic flow into his gloves, watching the tools glow a light blue, before resting them over the wound. The strange purple splotches around the wound started fading first, and Lance dove right into the heart of the matter. “So. Want to tell me what happened?”

Keith sighed, obviously knowing this was coming, but didn’t argue as he looked Lance head-on. “We found a Galran outpost.” Well that was news. “It wasn’t a major one, but we would need to come back to camp for a team before going back.” Lance nodded in understanding at this. Nothing strange there, even if it didn’t answer the question. “While we were checking out their setup, one of the _things_ snuck up behind us.” And there it is. Keith’s eyes drifted over to Shiro as he ground out the next part. “It tried to attack Shiro, but I was saw it first and got to them in time to stop it.” Keith looked back at Lance and nodded to where they could see the healing wound under Lance’s hands. “It got me once, and its weapon jammed up Shiro’s arm, but we finished things without it being able to alert the others.”

The fact that the creature was able to injury both Keith **and** Shiro on its own was probably the most surprising part of the story. This all explained why Keith was so on edge though. Lance heard the tent canvas opening behind him, and he and Keith both turned to watch as Pidge and Matt rushed in and over to Shiro. The Olkari repairing Shiro’s tool arm seemed to be explaining what he was working on as Matt looked Shiro up and down for other injuries. Shiro just smiled at this before reaching out with his good arm to pull Matt in for a brief hug. Matt hugged him back quickly before pulling back to help Pidge and the Olkari with Shiro’s arm, laughing at what had to have been Pidge’s teasing.

Lance turned back to Keith with a satisfied smile on his face and saw that Keith was wearing a satisfied expression of his own. Lance’s smile only widened at this before he asked, “Looks like Shiro’s getting out of here before you this time, huh?”

Keith let out what was nearly a chuckle as he looked up at Lance with a light chiding look. “Well if you hadn’t sent the other two healers away we would be in the same boat.”

Lance cocked his hip to the side as he smirked down at Keith. “Are you saying you **don’t** appreciate this one-on-one time with yours truly?”

Keith turned his head away to hide what Lance knew was a quirk of the lips. “I never said that…”

Lance chuckled, adjusting his grip on Keith’s arm in the following quiet. Keith watched the group at the other cot while Lance checked his progress, estimating how much longer the process would take, before a thought crossed his mind. He considered it for a moment before going for it. “So.” Keith looked up at him. “You said another team will be going back? Any idea who it’ll be?”

Keith tensed again instantly, and a sour expression settled on his face as he looked away again. “We hadn’t talked about it yet.”

That wasn’t saying much, but Keith’s reaction told him almost all that he needed to know. Shiro would almost definitely be going and judging by Keith’s face… “So not you?”

Keith somehow tensed even more. “I’m going. They might need me.”

As if that wasn’t totally transparent. “He’ll be fine, Keith.”

Keith tossed a dirty look at Lance before looking away again sullenly. “He almost wasn’t.”

Lance’s tone softened as he whispered, “He can take care of himself, Keith.”

Keith’s words seemed to explode out of him, despite the fact that he had adopted Lance’s volume, “I know that! I know, it’s just…” Keith trailed off, lost for words, and Lance couldn’t blame him. Shiro had had enough close calls to get to anyone, let alone the people who consider him family.

Releasing his magic, Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Once Keith looked up at him he asked, “Keith. Do you trust me?”

Keith seemed floored by the question. “Of course, I d—”

Lance doesn’t let him finish before asking, “Do you trust our team?”

A small dash of frustration blended in with the ever-present confusion. “Of course, now why--”

“Would you trust our team with your life?”

The frustration grows as Keith snaps out, “Of course! Why are you—”

“Would you trust our team with Shiro’s life?” Lance finishes. There’s a pause as Keith absorbs Lance’s words, taking in their meaning. Keith’s shoulders loosened and, finally, Lance got a smile.

“Of course.”

Lance grins broadly and claps his hand on Keith’s shoulder once before pulling it back and returning to his healing. “Glad to hear you didn’t hurt your head in that fight too.”

Keith laughs in surprise and taps one foot against Lance’s leg in a light kick. “Just shut up and get back to work, _Doctor Lance_.”

Lance chuckles under his breath before doing what he’s told and focusing back on his task. He would do what he could while the others did what they could. And if anything happens, they’ve all got each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
